Silly Ooman Rituals
by SheriDarling
Summary: The honored warrior Nath'Kar had hunted many creatures. He survived so many combats and owns so man Trophys. But nothing prepared him for those..rituals. Summary sucks, story is better.


_Well hello there! Please, please keep in mind it's just a silly one shot! Sometimes we all have our silly five minutes, and these are mine. If I offend any "true" (derp) fan I'm very sorry =) but I didn't forced you to read it. I warned you here! Also rated M for smexy Mature. I do not own Predators. _

_Thank you_

**One Shot: Silly Ooman Rituals**

It felt so good to act like an normal human again. At least, this special day. Many months passed since she left her home. It made her kinda homesick to be back again and very happy at the same time. As she entered her small house, she went directly upstairs were her bedroom was. It still looked the same since she left it. She sighed. The young female glanced around the room and saw several things she always loved.

There were her clothes., several accessories she loved to put them on when going out from time to time. She couldn't count how many money she had spent on those silly little things. Still, she loved them. Every little piece meant the world for her. She glanced over to her mp3 player and almost broke out in tears. How she missed this little wonderful piece of technology. So many hours of music, so many wonderful memories she had on those songs. She quickly walked over and started the mp3 player. She wondered what kind of music was inside, she just couldn't remember.

"_You got a body like the devil and you smell like ..._" The music sounded through her ears as if she had heard it the very first time.

But she didn't. She knew that song very well. She loved that song. She always heard that song before she went on a date or going out with the few friends she had. It made her feel strong and sexy at the same time. With that song, she could face everyone and still looking good. She smiled. She decided in that very moment, she would to her special progress one last time. Maybe it was the last time she would do that again. She turned the volume up, just to hear and feel that bass through her body once again. It was like a kick.

She immediately took of her top and threw it across the room. She opened the big brown closet and her eyes were filled with happiness as she saw her whole clothing, hanging around, waiting for her. Her hands moved quickly, she knew exactly what she was looking for. Her hands grabbed a wine red top, what she immediately throw over her body. It was tighter than the other one she just thew away several seconds ago. It would give her body a very female shape and would bring her chest a very nice form. She quickly took of her dark brown pants and threw them on her bed. She grabbed her black skirt.

She chuckled. It was the only skirt she ever had in her entire life. She wasn't really a person for skirts, she loved her pants for sure but this one was exactly her style. She only wore it one or two times in three months. Now she wondered why she wasn't going out more. Maybe because other things kept her distracted or interested.

She pulled up the skirt and slowly pulled it over her butt. It was for sure tight, but exactly that was the purpose of this piece of clothing. The black skirt ended above her knees. Even though, her friend told her she could war a shorter one, she didn't wanted to. She didn't felt comfortable with shorter clothing, THIS was the shortest she would get.

"Heels.." She muttered. Ah right, her black heels. The only pair she actually had. She liked her comfortable shoes, she loved them. Better for working, walking around and much better for her feet. But. When she was going out in the past, she made sure to look good. And this outfit cried for heels. She bent down and grabbed the expensive black heels. The young female quickly slid inside the heels and closed the buckle that was at her ankle to close them. She walked around a few steps.

"Still got it." She said to herself and giggled. She never was one of the woman who would get all dressed every day or the ones that would dance on a table or pole. But, she admired those kinds of females. There were strong and they knew of her sexuality. Well at least half of them. She closed the closet and looked into the mirror that was attached on the door. She looked up and down and she leaned a little forward to see her face. She always was so pale. She didn't even know why. Even if she tried to get some tan, it failed.

The female turned around and grabbed from another desk some items. "I wanna get you alone.." She singed with the rough voice that was coming out of the mp3 player. She moved her hips from side to side with the tact of the drums and left foot was moving up and down. She knew that she was watched the entire time. She could feel it. It sure took her a time to get used to it but she made it. She got comfortable with it and didn't worried about that anymore. In fact, she enjoyed it sometimes. She chuckled.

_I must look so silly..._She spoke in her mind. She opened a small tube and put some concealer in her hand. She quickly closed the tube and just dropped it on the ground. She knew she wouldn't use that anymore. She clapped her hands together and rubbed the concealer all over her face. She made sure to keep it smooth and even. She checked her face several times before she grabbed the powder.

"_What..is this silly behavior?" _ A very dark, rough voice sounded through her ears. She didn't turned her head around, she already knew who or let's say what was asking her that question.

"I'm making myself pretty." She just said and moved the little brush with powder all over her face. She noticed that the strange creature entered the room and glanced over her desk where the music was coming from.

_This must be very strange for him.._She smiled while she was watching him in the corner of her eye. He then moved his head in her direction and obviously tried to understand her behavior.

"It's some kind of ritual that females do from time to time." She explained while she blackened her eyelashes. She heard the clicking noise he made while he stepped closer to her. She felt that he was trying to figure out what she meant.

_"What kinda of purpose does it serve?"_ He asked while he moved his eyes over her. She looked different. She thought about that question for a moment before answering.

"Well it serves many purposes." She said and rubbed the purple color over her eyelids.

"Some female do it to feel good. Others do it to hide their flaws. Most of the female do it impress our males. You know, when they are looking for a partner for example." She could her a low groan coming from him as he stepped even closer.

"_You color yourself to impress males..for mating cycle?" _ He asked and took of his metallic mask he was wearing to cover his face and other important purpose. She chuckled. She always found those words kinda silly.

"Yeah..you could call it that way. Most males our species feel attracted to the..colors.." She dropped the few items she still had in her hand and moved her arms up to her brown hair. _Colors_..echoed through her ears. How bizarre to call make up like that but in a simple way it was right. She opened her plait and let down her brown hair. It reached her shoulders and rested perfectly on them. She saw the big creature stepping behind her. He glanced at her through the mirror in front of them.

"_What a strange way to impress males..fighting would be much easier._" He said and leaned towards her. She chuckled. He was right. It probably would be. Not dealing with the big emotion mess almost every one was going through while dating a new possible partner. Finding out their flaws and their loves.

"Why? You don't like my colors?" She asked as she looked up to him through the mirror. He made a low roar and tilted his head a little. His dreadlocks fell with is movement.

"_I approve of your colors..they are very pleasant for my visual ability." _He clicked at her. He moved one of his big claws and touched her back. His claws slowly stroked over her soft skin.

"_But why are you putting colors on your face? Have desire to look for an Ooman male?" _He asked while he hissed silently. He leaned in even more and moved his claw over to her stomach. His claws slided over her skin, he always made sure not to use much pressure when touching her. Her skin was much softer than he had to deal with before. It could easily be scratched or ripped.

"Perhaps." She said and was trying to hide her emotion because she knew he could smell them. He purred into her ear as he reached her head with his mouth. His right hand moved further and touched her right thigh. He could feel that she was shivering under his touch. He knew the smell that was filling the air heavily. It was the same smell she had when he met her the first time and maybe one of the reason she is still alive and in this status with him now.

"_Want me to kill Ooman males you pick, to prove worthy?" _He asked as his claw pulled up her black skirt that was covering her rear just a few seconds ago. She knew what was about to happened and she wasn't able to hide her smell for him. Even if she tried, he would knew it. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath of her scent. She was aroused. He wasn't quiet sure why she was, maybe it was because he would kill another male for her to prove that he was worthy or it was because of the touch of him.

But whatever it was, it was always kinda easy for him to get her in that emotion and he liked it. She was submitting to him every time his instincts would get a grip of him. He enjoyed that. He just needed to make sure not to let all of his instincts out, always, there was still a slightly fear that he could hurt her badly or even kill her. Even if he didn't wanted to. The scent of her drove him insane and he took another deep breath of it before he slipped his hand into her underwear. He didn't understood why she still wanted to wear her own clothing, he could buy her the finest fur that was out there in the universe, but she didn't wanted it.

He felt the heat between her legs rise as he slowly started to stroke her softly. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh of joy. The touching of him still felt strange for her. His skin was much harder and rougher than a normal human skin. But at the same time it felt good. His other hand, that was resting on her hip, moved up slowly to pull up the wine red light textile that was covering her chest. His hand moved over one of breasts and covered it completely in his big hand.

He squeezed it and he remembered that she showed him exactly how. It was arousing for him to think about that. He pressed his warm skin against hers and nipped at her free shoulder. The creature felt the wetness on his hand and could tell by her scent that she desired mating with him. He pressed his own harden erection against her rear. Letting her know that he was a healthy and strong male. Automatically she rubbed her behind against him, teasing him just a little. She laid her hands on the mirror in front of her, to get more hold while the extra weight was pressing on her body.

He ripped of her small underwear, he always thought there was no need for them anyway, as he moved his hand that was resting on her chest around her waist and moved her fragile body a little up to him, so she would be in perfect height for him. He quickly removed his own loincloth that was covering his crotch and showed her with one hard thrust that he was the dominant male she should chose every time. She threw her head back and leaned it against his shoulders as she moaned out loudly in pleasure and a little pain. She knew that he always tried to be careful but at the same time, he just couldn't change the fact that he was ...big. She bit her own lip but couldn't hide the moaning that was building up inside her throat as he started to pound her firm.

-oOo-

The heavy breathing and the smell of mating filled the air of the small room. The bigger creature rested his forehead against her shoulder as he took in this wonderful smell of her. She barely was able to hold her own weight, she was glad that those big claws gave her hold after this exhausting.. cycle.

"_Still need prove?_" He asked at her and gave her a low, deep groan at her neck. The female turned her head a little to give him a glance through her half closed lids.

"No..you already proven yourself Nath'Kar." She whispered and leaned her body back on the still heated body of the big creature. He purred pleased at her ear before he shifted her a little around to let her slip down on his lap. He grabbed her rear with his claws and pressed her against his lap.

"_I want to prove again.._" He said and purred into her skin as he nuzzled her neck softly.


End file.
